Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Fremi0neF0rever
Summary: The night the Curtis's parents die and the events leading up to The Outsiders.


**Hey guys! This has nothing to do with my Aftermath story. This one is more cannon and revolves more around how the Curtis brothers got through their parents dying. I might add another chapter or two to that one, but I'm not sure how I want to end that so I'm working on this one since it wouldn't leave me alone.**

Darry was sitting on the sofa throwing an old football up in the air and catching it, trying to ignore Ponyboy and Sodapop's laughter in the next room. He was supposed to go out with some old friends from high-school that night, but as soon as his parents found out that Darry had the night off, he got roped into staying home with his two kid brothers. Most people would think that at 13 and 16 they would be old enough to take care of themselves for a few hours, but Darry already had to stop them from nearly burning the house down, twice. Even if he complained he really didn't mind it. His parent's anniversary was the upcoming week and their father just couldn't get off work so they took this opportunity to have the closest thing to an anniversary dinner they could get; they deserved a lot better and Darry would do what he could to help out.

Of course Pony and Soda had to choice right when there was a knock on the door to come running out arguing about the rules of whatever game they were playing. Darry assumed from the fake money and game pieces that it was Monopoly, but one could never be sure with those two. Darry wondered who it could be; they weren't expecting company and the gang all knew by this point just to walk right in, especially when their parents weren't home. He wasn't quite sure why but it gave Darry an uneasy feeling as he walked over to answer the door. "Can you two be quiet for ten minutes?" he snapped at his kid brothers who were still arguing over their game. Darry eventually opened the door and his eyes went wide when he saw a police officer standing there, a solemn expression on his face.

"Who is it Dar?" Ponyboy was trying to peer through the door as Darry quickly turned around.

"It isn't anyone for you, both of you head to bed."

"But Darry, it's not even 8 o'clock yet.." Soda looked at him confused and concerned but Darry shook his head needing to be firm.

"Both of you, go." He watched them walk off grumbling before turning back to the man standing at the front door. He hoped it wasn't Dallas again; their buddy was always in some sort of trouble with the cops. Or maybe Johnny Cade's horrible excuse for a father had finally gotten what he deserved and they were here for their investigation. Darry sure knew enough to be questioned. "What seems to be the problem officer?" Hopefully it was a mistake; Two-Bit probably got caught shoplifting and their looking for him. But Two-Bit didn't get caught, and they wouldn't come looking here.

"I'm looking for a Darrel Shane Curtis Jr?" The officer looked at Darry and he had to admit he did not like that look on his face. He looked like he was about to say someone died…

"That's me Sir," his voice was quivering by this point, but he had to stay strong. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to report the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Darrel Curtis. Their bodies were found still in the car, completely buried in the wreckage. It had been hit by a train and there was no way to save them. I'm very sorry for your loss." The officer sighed looking at Darry "Someone will be by tomorrow to talk about what you want to do from here, I understand you have younger brothers?"

"Yes sir, two." Darry looked at him fighting back tears, if he was going to have any chance of keeping Soda and Pony with him he had to be strong. "But I'm nearly 21, I can take care of them."

"Well then I'll send a social worker by as well to evaluate your ability to care for them. Once again I'm sorry for your loss." As the officer left and pulled out Darry turned around letting out a deep sigh "I know you two are back there, how much of that did you here?"

"Enough." Soda's voice was barely a whisper as he hugged Ponyboy tightly to him. Tears were streaming down both their faces, although Ponyboy just looked like he was in shock. How could they be gone?

"Come here." Darry blinked back tears as he walked over pulling his kid brothers on the couch and the let them cry themselves to sleep before he allowed himself to do the same.


End file.
